Y solo por una Gripe
by Helen Black Potter
Summary: Sirius se enferma,y en medio de su enfermedad descubre que Remus siente lo mismo por el, espero que les guste la pareja es SR y ya esta el final
1. Chapter 1

Y todo por una Gripe

Hola!

Otro one-shot espero que les agrade es otro Sirius/Remus

Castillo de Hogwarts pleno invierno un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, después de las clases, un grupo de cuatro chicos los mas populares del castillo se dirigían al gran comedor para la comida, el grupo se denominaba los merodeadores, el cual estaba constituido por un chico de pelo negro revuelto con unos hermosos ojos cafés los cuales brillaban con una chispa de humor y estos a subes estaban cubiertos por unos lentes que le daban el típico toque intelectual, era alto con un buen cuerpo, su mayor secreto pero que era comentado a los cuatro vientos era su amor por cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor Lily Evans su nombre James Potter.

A su lado venia un chico de ojos azules un poco mas alto que James con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaría y el cual provocaba que mas de una chica y uno que otro chico suspirara por el, su pelo negro azulado largo el cual le tapaba un poco sus ojos, siempre bien peinado y con un porte muy altivo, su mayor secreto era que estaba enamorada de uno de sus amigos, su nombre es Sirius Black.

Al otro lado de James venia un chico de ojos color miel, era alto mas o menos de la estatura de James pero a diferencia de sus amigos el se veía mas frágil y con un aspecto enfermizo pero este detalle no hacia que se viera menos atractivo ya que despertaba la ternura de muchas chicas, sus ojos de color miel pero con la luz del solo parecían mas bien que eran de oro, su pelo era color paja pero si te fijabas bien podrías ver una que otra cana, el era el mas responsable del grupo por lo que nadie entendía por que se juntaba con los merodeadores siendo que los otros dos eran los mayores alborotadores que haya tenido el colegio, pero el nunca cambiaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo ya que el tenia una enfermedad por lo que el mismo creía que no merecía ser feliz cosas que sus amigos siempre trataban de demostrar lo contrario y que no tenia por que lamentarse y mucho menos tenia que sufrir, que era de los mejores y que el eras un gran hombre, su nombre de esta gran persona es Remus Lupin, su mayor secreto es que es un licántropo.

y el ultimo de ellos el cual era el mas bajito y gordito, iba caminando junto a Remus su pelo era claro no tenia mucha gracia el chico pero adoraba a sus amigos su nombre es Peter Pettigreuw

Después de entrar y llamar la atención de la mayoría se sentaron para comer

"chicos hay que ir a jugar un rato al jardín" dijo Sirius

"estas loco estamos en pleno invierno" dijo Remus

"pero yo quiero jugar un rato" dijo el chico con ojitos de perro mojado (es una expresión mas o menos serian los ojos del gato con botas en la película de Sherck)

"vamos Mooney solo un rato" dijo James para apoyar a su amigo

"esta bien pero si se enferman no podrán faltar a clases" dijo Remus

"estamos a viernes por lo que las clases se acabaron" dijo Peter

"esta bien" dijo Remus

después de la comida salieron a los jardines el lugar estaba cubierto por nieve y al caminar te sumías un poco se acercaron a las orillas del lago el cual estaba congelado, Sirius y James se empezaron a pelear con bolas de nieve y terminaron los cuatro en es a guerra ya que en mala puntería de James le dio a Peter provocando que el se tratara de desquitar y Sirius al ver que Remus no jugaba le aventó la bola dando de lleno en la cara haciendo que este se tratara de desquitar.

después de estar así casi toda la tarde los chicos subieron a su curto pero congelándose hasta los huesos, por que estaba empapados y el viento no les ayudaba ya que era aun mas frío.

Dejaron que Remus se bañara primero ya que la luna llena se acercaba por lo que no querían que se fuera ha enfermar los chicos se quitaron las ropas mojadas solo quedando en ropa interior y después de unos minutos salió Remus escurriendo y con una toalla que le cubría debajo de la cintura ya que no se quería tardar para que los demás se bañaran pero apenas abrir la puerta se encontró con Sirius y Peter que se aventaron para entrar en el baño, pero los dos chocaron en el intento y James se aprovecho para ganarles el baño

"están bien?" pregunto Remus

"si, si Peter se quita de mis costillas" dijo Sirius su amigo se paro lo mas rápido posible

"lo siento" dijo un poco avergonzado

"no hay problema" dijo Sirius dándole una sonrisa

Remus se separo de ellos par poder vestirse lo que no noto fue que unos ojos azules no se perdían de sus movimientos los cuales eran muy ágiles pero sutiles, al terminar de vestirse se volteo hacia sus amigos Peter estaba acomodando sus cosas ya que tenia que irse con su abuela para Navidad y aprovechando que James se estaba tardando prefirió acomodar sus cosas después de unos minutos salió su amigo y Peter se metió a bañar, Sirius ya estaba acostado y el sueño le estaba ganando, escucho cuando James entraba pero el ya casi estaba seco para que bañarse, mejor que lo hiciera Peter, se metió debajo de sus cobijas para quedarse dormido

"Sirius báñate te vas a enfermar" le decía su amigo

"ya estos seco" dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y quedar profundamente dormido

cuando Peter salió vio que Remus y James ya estaban vestidos para la cena y que Sirius estaba dormido el se arreglo y los tres se fueron a cenar Remus subió un poco de comida ya que Sirius no había bajado y sabia que en la noche le daría hambre por que su amigo era un glotón de primera, al entrar James empezó a arreglar sus cosas el también se tenia que ir para Navidad pasarla en su casa por lo que solo Sirius y Remus se quedarían en el castillo y por lo poco que había averiguado casi nadie estaría los sangre limpia tenían una importante fiesta que hasta James estaba invitado, y los hijos de muggle, festejaban con sus familias, y por que ellos no iban? Seria una muy buena pregunta pero la respuesta también era simple Sirius por que no podía regresar a su casa ya que no era bienvenido y Remus apartes de hacerle compañía no quería molestar a sus padres ya que pronto habría Luna Llena

Los tres amigos se durmieron a media noche Sirius se despertó se sentía cansado y tenia mucho frío vio que había comida y volteo hacia la cama donde estaba Remus, empezó a comerla sabia que el era el que se la había subido ya que era el mas atento de los cuartos, veía que su amigo solo se cubría con dos cobijas y las demás las había tirado, se veía tan tranquilo era en esos momentos donde se relajaba tanto que nadie podría sospechar del sufrimiento en el que vivía su amigo pero no era lo que le afectaba sino que su amigo no se cubriera con las cuatro cobijas que le tocaban y el se estaba muriendo de frío

"debe de tener problemas… si hace mucho frío" penso el animagos y siguió comiendo pero el frío era insoportable volteo a ver a sus amigos y todos se veían muy tranquilos

"pero es que nadie siente el frío que hace" susurro después de acabar su comida se acostó y se cubrió pero el frío era insoportable algo andaba mal pero que era, volteo y vio las cobijas de Remus estaban en el suelo y no lo penso dos veces

"si el no las quiere yo si" se paro de la cama se acercó sin hacer ruido sabia que no podía hacer mucho ya que su compañero tenia muy buen oído y mas por que la luna llena estaba muy cerca, tomo dos de las cobijas y las acomodo para poder dormir, sentía el peso de las cobijas pero el frío solo disminuyo un poco pero lo suficiente para dormir

a la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó y vio que le faltaban cobijas no le dio importancia y despertó a sus amigos pero Sirius no le hizo caso

"déjalo dormir" dijo James

"pero se quedo dormido desde la hora de la cena" dijo Remus

"tranquilo Rem el perrito se despertó en la noche" dijo Peter

"como estas seguro" pregunto Remus

"cera que la comida que subiste ya no esta" dijo James

"bueno los veo afuera" dijo Peter saliendo del cuarto

"tranquilo vas a tener a Sirius para ti sólito todas estas vacaciones" dijo James

"si lo se pero"

"son solo unas horas después puedes empezar a seducirlo"

"no se de que hablas James" dijo Remus sin voltear a ver a su amigo ya que sabia que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas

"se que lo quieres por que crees que me tengo que ir" dijo el chico sonriéndole "espero que aproveches estos días" y sin mas salió del cuarto Remus los acompaño hasta la estación en Hosmeade donde se despidieron.

Al regresar al colegio fue a las cocinas tenia hambre, pero en el camino se encontró con una chica de Ravenclaw era rubia con un muy bonito cuerpo su pelo le daba hasta la cadera y le caía como un manto de oro, a Remus le caía bien hasta que salió con Sirius después de eso se le hizo poca cosas para su amigo pero Sirius parecía quererla mucho, por lo que siempre era cortes

"hola Lupin" dijo la chica y se le empezó acercarse con un movimiento de caderas muy extraño

"hola William" dijo el chico con desagrado

"una duda no haz visto Sirius" dijo la chica tocándole el pecho

"estaba en Gryffindor pero no se donde pueda estar" dijo Remus quitándole la mano a

la chica

"que lastima si puedes le dices que lo busco" dijo la chica volviéndolo acariciar mostrándole sus pechos

"yo se lo diré" dijo alejándose de ella, que se creía se supone que era la novia de su amigo y se le insinuaba ese era el colmo sin mas siguió su camino pero la chica no lo dejaba de ver

salió con comida para el y su amigo por lo que le había dicho William era que Sirius no había ido a desayunar subió hasta la torre dio la contraseña y cuando entro a su cuarto escucho que Sirius tosía

entro

"traigo la comida" pero al verlo se preocupo su amigo se veía mal mas pálido de lo normal su pelo un poco revuelto su nariz roja claros signos de gripe

"no tengo hambre" y le dio un poco de tos

"será mejor ir a la enfermería" dijo el chico dejando la comida en su cama

"no, tengo mucho frío" dijo Sirius y se cubrió con las cobijas

"por favor Sirius te vez mal" dijo Remus para tratar de convencer a su amigo

"no quiero"

Remus se acerco a él y le quito las cobijas al menos ya sabia donde estaban las que le faltaban, el forcejeo toco la mejilla de Sirius y sintió que quemaba

"espera Sirius enserio quédate quieto dos segundos" dijo Remus un poco asustado

el chico dejo de forcejear, Remus toco su cara no había sido su imaginación su amigo tenia fiebre,

"Sirius tienes fiebre vamonos" dijo Remus

"esta bien" dijo Sirius derrotado ya que sabia que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que fuera a la enfermería iban por los pasillos y Remus estaba ayudando a Sirius el cual cada vez se veía peor al llegar se encontraron con que la enfermería estaba vacía y cerrada con un cartelito donde expresaba que la enfermera había salido

"esto es el colmo donde esta la enfermera?" pregunto Sirius

"no lo se" dijo Remus espérame aquí la buscare en el comedor y salió corriendo después de estar corriendo y no encontrarla regreso con su amigo el cual estaba sentado en el piso y temblaba de fiebre pero por suerte alguien llego al pasillo era el directo Albus Dumbledore

"que pasa chico" pregunto el directos

"es Sirius esta enfermo" dijo Remus el director se acerco a su alumno

"tienes fiebre pero temo decirte que la enfermera no esta, y no regresara en tres días, pero no te podemos dejar así, Remus ve con el profesor Warrinton, y pídele que haga una pócima para la gripe" Remus salió corriendo para ayudar a su amigo valiente forma de conquistarlo se tenia que enfermar por suerte con las pócimas no era lo mismo que una gripe muggle, pero en unos días se seguiría sintiendo cansado, llego a las mazmorras y fue directo al despacho, toco la puerta

"adelante" y la abrió al entrar lo vio revisando unos papeles

"profesor" dijo el chico tímidamente, el maestro de pociones era el mas estricto no era injusto pero si era de temerse con solo su presencia por lo que Remus prefería tratarlo con respeto

"que deseas señor Lupin" dijo el profesor sin voltearlo a ver

"el director me mando para ver si tenia pócima par aun resfriado?" dijo el chico

"no tengo señor Lupin pero si viene en la tarde se la daré" dijo el profesor

"gracias" y salió del despacho empezó a subir iría a ver a la enfermería y si no estaba Sirius iría a la torre de Gryffindor, paso por los pasillos y escucho una discusión

"que quiero ir al jardín" decía la vos de una chica pero era una orden lo que decía

"que me siento mal" dijo la voz de su amigo

"he dicho que quiero ir al jardín ayer estuviste jugando con tus amigo y no te moleste quiero ir en estos momentos" dijo la chica parecía estar al borde de un berrinche

"no puedo, me siento mal" dijo Sirius tajantemente

para estos momentos Remus estaba seguro de quien era William su novia

"esta bien pues buscare a alguien que quiera ir con migo" dijo la chica muy dignamente para esto Remus ya los veía y se iba acercando sin tratar de llamar la atención pero la chica al verlo salió corriendo junto a el

"Lupin quisieras acompañarme al jardín?" pregunto la chica con una carilla de inocente pero que le dio repulsión a Remus

"no, no puedo tengo muchos deberes" dijo el chico y trato de acercarse a su amigo, la chica no se dio por vencida, y lo trato de besarlo, Remus la separo de golpe

"ya esta bien Susan estoy enfrente te lo recuerdo" dijo Sirius tomando el brazo de Remus "nos vamos" dijo Sirius volteando a ver a su amigo

"si venia a decirte que la poción estará en la tarde" dijo Remus caminando junto a su amigo, no se soltaron todo el camino al llegar al cuarto Sirius se dejo caer en su cama, Remus se sentó y se lo quedo viendo parecía que se sentía mejor le toco la frente y vio que seguía un poco caliente ya no era tanto como en la mañana

"sera mejor que te metas a bañar con agua tibia" dijo Remus

"por que si ya me ciento mejor" dijo el chico

"por que no te quiero ver enfermo" dijo Remus viendo sus ojos los cuales le encantaba

"tu me vas a cuidar?" pregunto Sirius con una carita que enterneció a Remus

"si, ves a alguien mas" dijo el chico

"nop, pero" y se quedo callado

"pero que?" pregunto Remus

"nada, será mejor que me bañe" dijo el chico empezándose a desvestir era una buena oportunidad solos sin James para romper el momento y se podría acercar si decía que se sentía mal

Remus no le quitaba la vista de encima le encantaba su amigo y recordó las palabras de James "puedes empezar a seducirlo" sonrío

"necesitas ayuda? Pregunto lo mas inocente que pudo

"no estoy bien es solo que me… preparas el agua?" dijo el chico esta bien se había sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo

"esta bien yo me encargo" y entro al baño después de unos minutos Sirius entro con la toalla en la cadera los dos iban con las mismas intenciones estar con la persono amada sin importar las consecuencias

"ya esta?" pregunto Sirius acercando a Remus

"mmm…listo, todo tuyo" dijo Remus sin moverse

"se puede tomar como una proposición indecorosa" dijo el chico

"no se de que hablas" dijo Remus caminando para salir era necesario bajarle la fiebre a su amigo antes de que se complicara

"me dejas sólito" pregunto el chico

"no querrás que me meta a bañar contigo, verdad?" dijo Remus su corazón estaba a todo lo que daba que estaba pasando las cosas se le salían de las manos

"no pero si hacerme compañía que tal si me desmayo y muero ahogado?" dijo el chico

"esta bien pero no creo tener esa suerte" dijo Remus

Sirius se metió en la tina " y que hago" dijo el chico

"quédate un rato solo es para bajar la temperatura que tienes" dijo el licántropo

"seguro que esto es para bajarla o para subirla mas" dijo el de ojos azules

"para bajarla no se que es lo que esta pensando" dijo el de ojos dorados

"yo que puedo pensar?" pregunto Sirius en un tono inocente el cual nadie se lo creía y menos uno de sus amigos

" no lo se Sirius tu eres al malpensado" dijo Remus después de estar un rato mas platicando

"oye en serio el agua esta helada se me esta congelando hasta… tu sabes donde" dijo Sirius

"esta bien ya salte del agua" dijo Remus y le dio la toalla se cubrió la cintura y se puso una pijama rara ves las usaba pero no quería empeorar y menos sin tener enfermera en el colegio, se acostó y se cubrió solo con dos cobijas

"duerme un rato en lo que voy por comida" dijo Remus

"no me dejes" dijo el chico tomándolo del brazo

"Sirius tengo que ir" dijo el chico tratando de soltarse

"te vas a ir con Susan" dijo el chico con los ojos tristes

"que estas diciendo" dijo Remus entre sorprendido y molesto

"que te vas con ella verdad" dijo el chico sin voltearlo a ver

"por supuesto que no, si tu estas con ella supongo que es por que la quieres ya que le soportas muchas cosas, y nunca te lastimaría en ese sentido" dijo Remus tomándolo de la cara ya que quería ver sus ojos lo único malo era que los ojos dorados demostraban que el se sentía muy triste

"tu la quieres?" pregunto Sirius

"no, no me interesa" y vio sinceridad

"esta bien ve por la comida pero verdad que comes con migo" dijo el chico Remus solo le sonrío y salió del cuarto nunca entendería a su amigo

baja a las cocinas y pidió la comida subió por suerte no se encontró con nadie al entrar vio que Sirius estaba dormido dejo la comida y recordó que su amigo no había desayunado era un hecho el como enfermero se moría de hambre o mas bien a los enfermos los mataría de hambre, se sentó en la cama de James y empezó con sus deberes después de varias horas Sirius se despertó y lo vio junto a el estaba muy entrado en su trabajo sabia que Remus no quería con Susan pero eso quería decir que tal vez tenia una pequeña esperanza para estar con su amigo, por que vio un tristesa y si no es por ella es por él, Remus se sintió vigilado y volteo para ver unos ojos azules que lo veían extrañamente con nostalgia pero alegres Sirius al darse cuente lo dejo de ver

"es hora de la comida ya que ni desayunaste y con un movimiento de varita toda la comida volvió a estar caliente y se sentó junto a él

"tu ya comiste?" pregunto Sirius

"no, me dijiste que querías que te acompañara" dijo el chico tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza

eso era lo que le encantaba de Remus que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que quisiera, con una sonrisa y nunca le reprochaba nada empezó a comer después de terminar

"me siento mal me moriré" dijo Sirius

"por que lo dices que sientes" todo iba muy bien Remus estaba preocupado

" me duele todo no siento mi cuerpo" dijo Sirius con un tono dramático

"tranquilo es solo gripe"

"me siento mal muy mal" dijo el chico, Remus lo entendió solo estaba de dramático si lo que quería eran mimos era lo que le daría es muy raro que Sirius pida algo por el estilo, Remus se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama y se sentó tomo a Sirius y lo hizo apoyarse en su pecho

"no te preocupes la poción pronto va a estar" dijo el chico acariciándole el cabellos

"no creo aguantar tanto" se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición con su amigo por el seria feliz estar en ese lugar toda su vida

"lo harás no serás capas de dejarme" pregunto el chico

"por supuesto que no" poco a poco el sueño lo quería vencer pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente sus planes iban muy bien

Remus noto que Sirius se relajaba era tiempo de empezar con un pequeño interrogatorio

"oye Sirius" dijo el chico casi en un susurro

"mmm" fue la única respuesta del animago

"por que estas con Susan?" pregunto el chico

"por que es lo mas cercano a lo deseo" dijo el chico

"pero ella no es para ti" dijo el chico

"lo se, pero es lo mas cercano" dijo el sueño lo estaba venciendo, Remus trataba de encontrar a una chica que no quisiera tener algo con su amigo

"y que es lo que quieres" pregunto Remus pero su amigo había ciado con Morfeo (dios del sueño en la mitología Griega)

poco a poco el tan bien se durmió. Ya casi anochecía cuando se despertaron

"será mejor que vaya por tu pócima" dijo el chico

"no quiero estar solo" dijo Sirius si se iba y le daban la pócima ya no tenia pretexto para pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo

"Sirius tengo que ir" dijo el chico parándose y salió del cuarto

que puedo hacer si me la tomo para mañana casi estaré bien pero si la necesito me duele todo mi cuerpo y si me siento mal aun que el tener a Remus cerca es muy bueno me distrae de mis males

después de casi una hora Remus regreso con dos frasquitos una era la toma de esa noche y la otra la de mañana y estaría bien

"todo listo" dijo Remus y le dio uno de los frascos

"gracias por cuidarme" dijo Sirius tomándosela

"no tienes que agradecerme nada Sirius" dijo Remus y se sentó en la cama de su amigo

"oye tengo una pequeña duda" dijo Remus

"cual"

"por que estas con Susan" dijo Remus

"por que me gusta" dijo Sirius

"es que hace rato me dijiste que era lo mas cercano a lo que querías" dijo el chico

"pues si la verdad es que a la persona que quiero no la puedo tener y Susan me recuerda a su físico por lo que me gusta estar con ella"

"pero quien es la tonta que te puede dejar ir"

"no es ninguna tonta" dijo el chico a la defensiva

"bueno quien es ella?" pregunto el chico

Sirius estaba en un dilema tenia la oportunidad de ser sincero abrirle su corazón y esperar que es lo que pasaba tal ves poco a poco

"quien te dijo que era ella?" dijo Sirius quería salir corriendo se sentía extraño

eso si que extraño a Remus si entendía bien la pregunta se estaba refiriendo al sexo de la persona

"me estas diciendo que es el?" pregunto incrédulo

"si" fue la única respuesta que dio el chico

"a eso cambia la situación" dijo Remus con una pequeña esperanza

"que quieres decir?" pregunto Sirius este era el momento en el que le decía que era un mounstro y que no se acercara a el

"que yo siempre creí que te gustaban las mujeres" dijo Remus acostándose en la cama de su amigo

"es que solo me gusta el" dijo Sirius

"y como es" pregunto Remus quería saber si podía tener alguna esperanza o mejor seguir como iba

"la mejor persona que existe" dijo Sirius serrando los ojos "el es muy tierno sensible y comprensivo, no le gustan las cosas raras prefiere jugar con sus amigo le interesa mucho la escuela, tiene una buen cuerpo no tiene músculos muy marcados pero aun así se ve genial sus movimientos son sutiles pero muy precisos, es una gran persona" dijo sin mas Sirius con una sonrisa tonta en la cara Remus lo había visto se sentía morir quería llorar como podría competir contra alguien como el, se sentó.

"no le veo lo genial solo que es una persona que le gusta convivir con los demás" y se salió estaba destrozado pero no quería demostrarlo las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sirius lo vio y noto que sus ojos estaban tristes eso quería decir que lo quería solo tenia que decirle quien era y todo solucionado, se paro corriendo y abrió la puerta hay estaba la persona mas linde que conoció

"entra por favor" dijo Sirius tomándolo del brazo

"para que, para que me digas mas de tu gran amor" dijo el chico

"entra" y lo jalo una ves dentro serró la puerta

"que quieres Sirius" dijo el chico tratando de controlarse

"quieres saber mas?" pregunto Sirius

"no ya oí lo suficiente gracias" dijo el chico pero su amigo no lo dejaba pasar

"no yo creo que faltan mas cosas" dijo Sirius

"esta bien ya dilas" lo mas seguro es que de esta forma me destrocé lo suficiente para que no siga interesado en el tal ves sea una forma de decirme que nunca podré ocupar su corazón

"sabes a el lo conozco desde hace casi seis años, tiene ojos dorados y su cabello es color paja" y le empezó a acariciar Remus abrió los ojos que es lo que quería decir le estaba diciendo que era el o por que lo agarraba

"el me demostró que los ángeles existen" y le acaricio la cara "que hay bondad en donde menos te lo esperas" y le toco el pecho " siempre se tiene que ver la vida con una sonrisa por que así es la vida con cosas buenas y malas" y le tomo la mano entrelazando los dedos "me demostró que no importa ir encontra de todos si te siente bien con eso que la verdadera fuerza sale de uno y no esperas que los demás te hagan el favor" y lo tomo la cintura "el es una gran persona y sabes quien es?" dijo Sirius sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos dorados

"no" era mentira pero quería oírlo de sus labios saber de él que si lo quería que no era un sueño ni una broma pesada

"creí que lo deje claro pero bueno" y se acerco a sus labios cuando estuvo a punto de besarlos solo susurro "tu Remus Lupin" y sin esperar mas se besaron un beso en el cual demostraban el cariño que sentían

Un beso desesperado por demostrar todo lo que sentían en esos momento pero tan tierno para no lastimar al ser amado, era un beso tímido solo para demostrar lo obvio, se separaron los dos sonreían

"Sirius… yo" dijo Remus pero unos dedos lo callaron

"me lo demostraste hace unos momentos al ponerte celoso de ti mismo" dijo sonriéndole

"lo se" y se acerco quería volver a sentir esos labios que desde hace mucho los deseaba esta vez el beso fue un poco mas pasional los dos se acostaron en la cama sin romper el beso hasta que sus pulmones proclamaron la necesidad del aire

"párese un sueño" fue lo único que pudo decir Remus

"lo se y espero no despertar de el" dijo Sirius apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su _"amigo"_

"y me puedes decir que tengo de parecido con Susan?" pregunto Remus

"bueno pues es rubia pero se párese al tono de tu cabello, sus ojos son miel, no son como los tuyos pero es lo mas aproximado que encontré, es de las mas altas y déjame decirte que tu no eres bajito, en forma de ser son todo lo contrario pero yo creí que no te interesaba por eso fui con alguien que me hiciera recordarte" dijo el chico alzando los hombros

"bueno ya que me puedes tener soy de la idea que dejes a la rubia" dijo el chico

"y que crees que are" dijo Sirius

"primero quedarte en cama ya que aun estas enfermo, después volverme a besar y por ultimo ir y dejar a William" el chico le sonrío y Sirius soltó varias carcajadas

"no lo podía decir mejor que tu" dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios "pero yo creo que mejor te sigo besando"

"nop" y le sonrío dándole otro beso en los labios "pero es que me vas a contagiar" dijo el chico

"tienes razón primero esta la luna llena pero para mañana casi voy a estar bien y te juro que no te me escapas" dijo el chico Remus se paro quiero ir por unos libros por si Sirius se quedaba dormido poder entretenerse pero cuando separaba Sirius le dio una nalgada

"oye" dijo Remus con las mejillas un poco rojas

"que ya me pertenecen" dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"y cuando te las ofrecí" dijo Remus pero claramente se veía que no le molestaba

"pues cuando me besaste" dijo el chico

"eres todo un caso" dijo Remus regresando con un libro en las manos

"lo se, una pregunta la pócima tenia un tranquilizante"

"sip para que no dieras lata fue la respuesta del profesor" y cuando vio su amigo se estaba durmiendo después de estudiar unos minutos mas se acostó junto a Sirius el cual lo busco y durmieron abrazados para poder vivir una vida juntos tal vez no la mas fácil pero lo seguro era que no se dejarían de querer y antes de quedarse dormido su único pensamiento fue " y todo por una gripe"

xxxxxxxxxx

que les pareció, les gusto? Soy muy mala? Como les cayo Susan? quieren continuación? O la dejo en ese punto, la verdad estoy muy enferma imagínense de que? Tengo gripe, por eso se me ocurrió esta historia pero bueno nos vemos

¡¡Helen Black Potter!

M.O.M y M.O.S


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Ya se me quito la gripa por lo que me he puesto a trabajar tanto en este segundo capitulo como en mi otra historia por si alguien la este leyendo les aseguro que en menos de dos días subo el capitulo.

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para poder pasar el tiempo.

Y que contiene Spoiler del tercero y quinto libro pero nada del sexto así que espero les agrade aviso no me gustan los finales tristes y contiene lemmon, cuando empiese (ssssssss) por si alguien no le gusta le moleste las relacion de este tipo y no la quiere leer, nos vemos mas abajo

Muchas gracias a: blacklovelupin, Yummy, MMTXDMB, Andrometer, Faraon Hally Black, Blind-Target. Por sus comentarios y por ustedes va la continuación espero les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana llego Sirius se empezó a despertar poco a poco, sintió que algo no lo dejaba moverse bien eso le preocupo haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara mas rápido de lo normal, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Remus al principio le espanto que así su amigo en su cama pero poco a poco recordó lo que sucedió en la tarde, su beso con el chico que le había robado el corazón y sin saberlo, vio que Remus se movía se acerco poco a poco y beso sus labios solo un pequeño roce pero eso basto para despertar a su amigo.

Remus abrió los ojos ya que sintió una pequeña presión contra sus labios presión que le recordó que Sirius estaba con el que no le importaba que fuera un Licántropo, que el lo quería, sonrío y vio que Sirius lo veía muy detenidamente

"buenos días" dijo Remus mientras se acurrucaba mas contra el pecho de Sirius

"hola Moony" dijo Sirius abrazando mas a su pareja

"será mejor que te tomes la pócima" dijo Remus recordando que su amigo seguía enfermo, se levanto y fue por ella se la dio y el animago se la tomo sin protestar

"quieres bajar a desayunar?"

"si quiero salir un rato" dijo Sirius al cual no lo puedes tener mucho tiempo quieto va en contra de su naturaleza, por lo que se dieron un baño separados (Sirius sigue enfermito como para tener otro tipo de actividades tal vez después) se cambiaron y salieron de su sala común en los pasillos iban bromeando uno que otro roce disimulado, llegaron al gran comedor todo estaba arreglado para las festividades que se acercaban, las cuatro mesas no estaban, solo había una para todos los que en ese momento habitaban el castillo

Susan se levanto al ver a Sirius el cual ni cuenta se había dado "Sirius aquí ven hay un lugar para ti" y en efecto solo había un lugar para el, pero Sirius no iba a dejar a Remus por estar con ella por lo que no le hizo caso y se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa, Susan se que do muy sorprendida por la actitud de Sirius

"estas bien" le pregunto Sirius a Remus ya que se había puesto muy serio cuando vio a Susan

"si es solo que no me agrada como te habla"

Sirius se empezó a reír "hay lobito pero si eres muy celoso sabias, ella no es nada y no te preocupes no te pienso dejar por ella, además en la tarde la voy a dejar" dijo el chico casi todo en un susurro y demasiado cerca del oído de Remus el cual se puso rojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Susan y cierto Director que siempre esta enterado de todo ósea Albus, después del desayuno todos se empezaban a parar, Susan se acerco a ellos

"hola amor" dijo y le dio un beso en los labios pero Sirius se hizo para atrás ella sabia que venia después pero no dejaría las cosas tan fáciles " bueno solo te digo que iré con mis amigas" y salió corriendo, a Remus le molesto por que lo tenia que besar

"vamos al cuarto" pidió Sirius aun se sentía un poco cansado

"como quieras" Remus no disimulo que le molestaba a Sirius esa actitud le divertía

"no estarás molesto, te juro que hablara con ella" y lo tomo de la mano para empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en el sillón que estaba deferente a la chimenea, Sirius se apoyo en el pecho de Remus le gustaba el calor que desprendía su amigo se quedo dormido una hora al despertar

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

se volteo a besarlo poco a poco se empezaron a acariciar, no tenían prisa alguna solo estaban los dos para siempre dejando que sus corazones se llenaran de alegría, por fin se sentían completos por fin su mayor anhelo se cumplía, no les preocupaba nada solo ellos poco a poco las manos fueron retirando las capas, túnicas y mas prendas que interferían para que los amantes pudieran conocer el cuerpo deseado.

La chimenea daba la temperatura exacta

Sirius besaba el cuello de Remus escuchando sus gemidos, Remus acariciaba la espalda bien formada del animago, después de dejar pequeñas marcas en la blanca piel, Sirius empezó a descender para llegar al pecho y jugar marcando el pecho y besándolo, Remus se sentía en el cielo, Sirius estaba dándole un gran placer, busco sus labio quería volver a besarlo y Sirius no se hizo del rogar el beso en esta ocasión marcaba el deseo que sentían por su amigo, sus erecciones se rozaron provocando que los dos gimieran en la boca del otro, en sus miradas se podía ver el amor y el deseo por su amante, Sirius volvió a descender para poder jugar con el miembro de su amigo.

Remus sentía el aliento de Sirius en su entrepierna cosa que lo excitaba, Sirius se acerco y lo empezó a besar la punta ganando mas gemidos, y Remus empezó a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello, su lengua recorría todo el miembro ya que notaba como el lobito se agarraba al sillón como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco a poco la lengua fue sustituida por su boca provocando que los gemidos se intensificaran "Paddie… mas por favor… quiero mas" casi grito

"tus deseos son mis ordenes" dijo Sirius dándole una sonrisa, acercándole sus dedos para que los lamiera y Remus lo hizo con gusto, después bajo la mano y empezó a buscar su entrada, Remus subió sus caderas para facilitar el trabajo de Sirius.

Cuando Sirius iba a introducir el primer dedo dejo la erección de Remus para subir hasta su boca para tratar de que su pareja no le prestara tanta atención a la nueva sensación , Remus sintió una mezcla entre dolor y placer era muy extraño pero sus gemidos pedían mas, se sentía completo después de tanta tristeza por fin supo donde pertenecía, por fin sentía que alguien lo amaba y eso era lo mejor de todo el momento, la sensación de por fin saber donde pertenecia.

Sirius después de creer que Remus estaba listo metió otro dedo el cual lo empezó amover en círculos para relajar los músculos y no lastimarlo pero las ganas de poseerlo de una ves no disminuían al contrario estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol para no lastimar a Remus, pronto metió otro dedo en el cual los empezó a meter y sacar, Remus movía las caderas para que se profundizara mas

"hazlo ya" pido Remus sonriéndole, Sirius no aguanto mas y penetra a Remus primero la mitad ya que Remus había mostrado dolor

"estas bien" jadeo Sirius acariciando sus piernas para empezar a relajarlo, sus manos rozaron su entrepierna logrando que Remus se relajara, se empezó a mover muy despacio para que su miembro se introdujera totalmente en su amado lobito, y volvió a demostrar que tenia mucho autocontrol ya que sentirse entre esas apretadas paredes calientes, le provocaban a moverse pero aun no era tiempo, empezó a besar a Remus para decirle que lo amaba un beso que demostraba lo importante de esa unión sin prisas solo amor y pasión, al fin no tenían que temer por que alguien los cachara ya que eran los únicos de la torre.

Remus estaba mas que complacido por fin tenia a su amigo, por fin se demostraban que se querían ya que el cariño y paciencia con la que lo trataba, no tenia palabras para demostrar lo que se sentía en ese momento, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, poco a poco sintió que el dolor desaparecía por lo que el empezó amover las caderas para demostrar a Sirius que ya estaba listo no hacharía a perder el momento con palabras innecesarias, con palabras que solo sobraban estaban tan acostumbrados a platicar con solo verse como para que en ese momento de unión no lo pudieran expresar como se debía.

Sirius sintió que Remus por fin se relajaba pero no pensaba separarse de ese beso o almenos no asta que Remus se lo pidiera, por suerte Remus empezó a mover sus caderas Sirius solo sonrío y se alejo un poco para empezar a moverse con mayor libertad.

Empezó a salir poco a poco, los movimientos eran muy despacio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas eran mucho mas fuertes, Sirius tomo la erección de Remus y la movió a la misma velocidad que el lo penetraba, sus cuerpos estaban muy bien sincronizados y empezaron con una danza que demostraba que se conocían a la perfección, una danza donde solo se hablaba del amor, un amor que creció por una amistad, una amor que se hizo muy fuerte por que siempre estuvo lleno de confianza, de un amor que no era impuro por que solo hablaban dos almas que se acababan de encontrar y de unir para no separarse, donde solo se escuchaban los gemidos, los suspiros del acto mas puro que se podía demostrar ya que en ese momento no les importaba el que pensarían los demás solo estaban ellos en este mundo, su mundo.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo con las mismas palabras

"te amo Sirius"

"te amo Remus"

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

los dos se quedaron acostados en el sofá calmando sus respiraciones ninguno abría los ojos estaban felices y cansados, Sirius se acomodo debajo de Remus ya que Remus era mas delgado y casi no pesaba, Remus no puso ninguna objeción al movimiento lo único que deseaba era poder dormir y así los dos cayeron dormidos con las sonrisas mas sinceras que alguna ves hubieran mostrado.

Remus se despertó sentía la respiración de Sirius al abrir los ojos se le quedo viendo, se veía realmente hermoso, su cabello revuelto que le cubría un poco la cara, le retiro el cabellos, sus labios semi abiertos pidiendo un beso o almenos eso se le pareció, se acerco despacio y lo beso pero cuando se iba a separar Sirius empezó a corresponder el beso se separaron, Sirius aun no abría los ojos aun no mostraban sus hermosos ojos azules.

"te amo Remus" dijo en un susurro y el abrazo que tenían para no caer del sillón lo hizo mas posesivo, se empezaron a besar de nuevo, al abrir los ojos cada uno se vio reflejado en la mirada del otro, se sonrieron

"será mejor vestirnos" dijo Remus tratando de pararse pero Sirius no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, cuando casi estaba parado lo volvió a jalar haciendo que cayera encima de el

"por que la prisa" pregunto Sirius en un susurro, asiendo que Remus se volviera a estremecer,

"por que no quiero seguir en la sala común que tal si algún profesor viene a revisar y nos encuentra desnudos uno encima del otro que excusas le daríamos" dijo el chico como siempre tan responsable

"que nos amamos en todos los sentidos de la palabra" dijo Sirius acariciando la espalda de Remus

"no gracias preferiría evitar hablar de eso con algún profesor" dijo el chico y esta ves se paro sin ningún problema los dos se vistieron Sirius se acerco a Remus y le robo otro beso antes de subir a su cuarto Remus lo siguió y por fin notaron que ya era de noche

"es la hora de la cena" dijo Sirius se sentía muy cansado debía ser por la gripe que tenia de ayer

"quieres bajar a quieres que baya por la cena" pregunto Remus

"si vas por ella cenarías con migo?" pregunto Sirius

"por supuesto, con quien mas?" dijo el chico de ojos dorados

"entonces te espero" dijo Sirius acostándose, Remus salió de la sala común, pocas veces se sentía tan eufórico y le agradaba esa sensación, iba tan contento que no sintió que Susan lo seguía, Remus entro a las cocinas y salió con una sesta de comida que muy generosamente le habían dado los elfos, siguió su camino cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y le daba la vuelta

"hola Lupin" dijo la chica

"hola" fue la único que respondió si antes no le caía bien en este momento menos, ya que sabia muy bien que aun seguía siendo la novia de Sirius, de SU Sirius

"por que tan feliz Remus" pregunto la chica

"no es algo que te importe" dijo Remus safandose del agarre de la rubia

"no será que estuviste en la cama de Sirius" pregunto la chica esperando un no por respuesta

"de que estas hablando" pregunto Remus

"por Merlín, se como miras a mi novio, y en el desayuno Sirius apenas si te habla y te pusiste rojo, y esta tarde no comieron, te recuerdo que soy una Ravenclaw" dijo la chica con las manos en la cadera

"no tengo por que hablar de mi vida" dijo el chico Sirius tenia que ser el que le dijera que ellos habían terminado no le concernía a el dar esa noticia

"solo te digo que tengas cuidado Remus por que el no te quiere el solo esta jugando contigo, el a la que ama es a mi, por que me cambiaría siendo que yo le doy la libertad que el desea mientras el me de la que yo deseo"

Remus no le contesto ya sabia la respuesta Sirius se la había dicho ayer en la noche como para dudar en estos momentos, Susan vio que sus palabras no le afectaron tenia que hacer que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos, ella no podía perder la fortuna Black, y el prestigio de estar con Sirius sin contar que el estar con Sirius era de le mejor que le había pasado en su vida, era de las pocas cosas buenas en su vida y aunque casi no lo pareciera lo quería mucho.

"quieres otra prueba si el no me quisiera por que no me ha dejado tubo el desayuno para dejarte cinco minutos y romper con migo pero no lo hizo, por que crees que fue" dijo la chica con el tono mas dulce que puso

Remus se quedo pensando por que no la había dejado el solo había dicho que después lo haría pero por que no en ese momento, no, no podía desconfiar de Sirius no después de lo de la tarde ya que los lobos solo tienen una pareja de por vida, no podía perderlo tan rápido, la inseguridad llego como era posible que Sirius Black se interesara en el

"lo vez sabes que tengo razón" y se empezó a acercar poco a poco, quería la fama y fortuna de los Black pero su corazón solo estaba cierto prefecto de Gryffindor por eso siempre se le insinuaba por que lo amaba quería a Sirius pero la persona que parecía en su sueños era Remus, pero tenia que mantener la reputación de su familia por lo que un Black era muy importante, pero se había enamorado de Remus y aunque quisiera disimularlo no podía simplemente era algo mucho mas fuerte que ella sabia que si se seguía insinuando al amigo de Sirius lo podría perder pero cuando lo hizo la primera ves se dio cuenta que Sirius no hizo nada por lo que se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, sus manos estaban acariciando el pecho de Remus

"aléjate de mi" fue lo único que pudo decir Remus haciéndose hacia atrás, Susan se le volvió a acercar para besarlo solo rozo sus labios cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba al ver quien era su agresor se encontró con la mirada llena de ira de Sirius, eso era malo nadie salía bien parado cuando un merodeador se enojaba

"Sirius… yo… solo" dijo la chica

"no me importa lo que hagas solo aléjate de Remus" dijo el chico en un susurro mientras tomaba a Remus del brazo para sacarlo de ese lugar cuando empezaron a caminar Susan sonrío

"recuerda lo que te dije" la chica sonrío muy feliz si Sirius se iba lo mas seguro era que Remus se alejaría de el ya que aun oficialmente seguía saliendo con ella, cuando estaban a una distancia bastante buena para no perder a Susan pero que no los escuchara tampoco

"Rem ve a la sala común, creo que es tiempo de terminar con esta farsa" dijo Sirius apretándole la mano, esa aclaración lo tranquilizo demasiado ya que estaba empezando a creer lo que Susan le había dicho

Remus siguió caminando mientras Sirius se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacia Susan,

"creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo el animago con una sonrisa

"por supuesto amor" dijo Susan tratando de acercársele para besarlo, pero Sirius solo dio un paso atrás

"no Sus querida ya no, sabes algo nunca te ame" dijo el chico sin quitar su sonrisa

"lo dices solo por Remus te juro que no lo volveré a intentar…" dijo la chica

"Sus querida, lo de Remus por tu propia seguridad mas te vale que no se vuelva a repetir, por que enserio lo lamentaras, lo nuestro sabes perfectamente que era una farsa, pero yo ya estoy con la persona que amo por lo que no tengo por que seguir con esto ya que tu solo me servias para bajarme la calentura, no me sirves para mas" dijo el chico

"solo lo dices por Remus solo por eso" y la chica en esos momentos unió los cabos Sirius estaba enamorado de Remus, desde que Remus estuvo con el estos dos días el ya no le hacia caso y por el la estaba dejando solo sonrío tenia que aceptar que había perdido las dos personas mas importantes que tenia en el momento

"Susan yo no soy tu novio mejor ve con la persona que ames" dijo el chico ya que Susan se había quedado callada y de sus ojos resbalaban las lagrimas, lagrimas por haber perdido a su ser amado y sabia que no podía competir contra Sirius tal ves si fuera cualquier persona podría tener una esperanza pero no contra el

"Sirius se feliz con Remus quieres" dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

"por que lo dices" dijo el chico tan obvio era

Susan se apoyo en la pared del pasillo "sabes no me di cuenta que tu estabas interesado en el pero que Remus te quería ya lo había notado, tu amigo es muy obvio, se le notaba mucho pero bueno tu me costaste mas trabajo y me lo dijiste cuando mencionaste que ya estabas con tu ser amado fue solo una simple suma, y el resultado es fácil de sacar" la chica suspiro "bueno pues si tu lo amas y el te ama solo me queda decirte que tengas mucho cuidado y no lo lastimes" la chica le sonrío y empezó a caminar no tenia caso pelear por algo que ya estaba perdido si Remus era feliz era lo mejor que podía hacer

"Sus por que saliste tan comprensiva" pregunto el chico antes de que se perdiera de vista

ella se volteo dándole una sonrisa cálida cosa que nunca había hecho

"que harías si Remus quisiera estar con otra persona y cuando estuviera con ella fueran los únicos momentos que en verdad se ve feliz y supieras que el no te corresponde y nunca lo haría"

"dejarlo ser feliz"

"pues es lo que estoy haciendo" dijo la chica y siguió con su camino, Sirius se quedo parado mas tiempo después de meditar un poco mas subió a la torre donde Remus lo esperaría cuando entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, vio a Remus sentado en el sillón y una mesa con la comida solo le sonrío y se acerco a su pareja, se besaron y Sirius se sentó la cena paso muy tranquila al final

"como se lo tomo" fue lo único que dijo estaba muy nervioso ya que se había tardado mucho

"bastante bien pero sabes… ella estaba enamorada de ti" dijo Sirius

"no lo creo" dijo Remus no podía ser si eso fuera cierto por que era la novia de Sirius

"si ella se dio cuenta de nuestros sentimientos bueno primero de los tuyos y cuando estaba hablando con ella se dio cuenta de los míos y solo me dijo que te hiciera feliz" dijo el chico acariciando la espalda de Remus

Remus solo se quedo pensando al principio le había caído bien y era por que no era tan mala persono como se había comportado en los últimos días solo le sonrío a Sirius antes de volver a besarlo, los dos se subieron a dormir y otra ves compartieron cama

Xxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron, y los alumnos regresaron al colegio Sirius y Remus casi no habían salido de su sala común preferían pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos antes de regresar a las clases y tener que separarse un poco por los deberes y convivir con los demás merodeadores

"hola chico" llego gritando James por el retrato y aventándoseles encima

"quita" fue la única respuesta que dio Sirius ya que lo estaba dejando sin aire

"hola James y Peter" dijo Remus

"hola Remus" contesto Peter

James después de levantarse de Sirius volteo a ver a Remus

"como les fue en estas Navidades?" pregunto el chico esperaba que sus amigo se hubieran acercado mas

"bien" dijo Remus

"solo bien?" pregunto James triste

"si solo bien" dijo Sirius sabia lo que venia en esos momentos el se paro y se acerco a Remus para darle un beso en la boca pero no fue solo un roce sino que fue de los mas apasionados que le había dado en todas las vacaciones

"O.O"

"O.o"

fueron las únicas reacciones de los dos merodeadores y los pocos que estaban entrando en la sala común

"eso es solo bien" pregunto James

"pues si" dijeron los dos al unísono

"no quiero imaginar si me hubieran dicho de maravilla" dijo el de gafas

"son pareja?" pregunto Peter

"si" dijo Remus

"no te afecta o si Peter?" pregunto Sirius

"no claro que no es solo que me sorprendieron" dijo el chico regalándoles una sonrisa pero por extraña razón se sentía incomodo

"bueno chicos recibieron mis regalos" pregunto James con una sonrisa y para tratar de cambiar el teme de la relación de sus amigos ya que noto que Peter se veía muy extrañado

"por supuesto" dijeron los dos

"por que no subimos para ver nuestros regalos?" pregunto Peter y los cuatro subieron corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación

"gane, gane" decía James al entrar primero segundo por Sirius después Peter y hasta el ultimo Remus el cual serró la puerta y sello para que nadie los escuchara

James que fue el que gano empezó a mostrar sus regalos Remus le había comprado un libro las mejores técnicas de quiddich, Sirius una cadena con su inicial de plata e incrustaciones de rubí, Peter un estuche para mantener bien arreglada su escoba, y por ultimo les enseño una caja de chocolates que le habia mandado Lily, la cual en la fiesta se habían empezado a llevar bien

Sirius recibió por parte de James un oso de pelecho de un lobo el cual se grababa mas de cuarenta frases el lobo se parecía a Moony, Peter le había regalado una playera negra y Remus le había dado una noche inolvidable claro que no se lo podían mostrar a sus amigos (esa tarde Remus se desapareció de la sala común y se llevo el mapa para que Sirius no lo encontrara, llago a la sala de los menesteres y se puso a imaginar las cosas para una velada inolvidable y la verdad tubo mucho éxito, cuando Sirius encontró a Remus en un pasillo, primero se enojo ya que no le aviso donde estaba pero Remus solo le sonrío y lo guío al séptimo piso, al entrar el cuarto era de un rojo muy claro y estaba alumbrado con velas que dejaban las cosas un poco en penumbra, tuvieron una cena exquisita que estaba en la mesa al otro lado del cuarto había una gran cama, sonaba una música al fondo que les deba mucha tranquilidad cuando terminaron de comer se empezaron a besar, Sirius trato de dominar a su amigo pero el no se lo permitió, ya que el regalo que le quería dar era la unión hacia el, demostrar que lo amaba, nunca encontró algo mejor que darle, solo darle su alma y volverse uno cuando lo estaba preparando Sirius le pregunto si eso era lo que el deseaba, Remus había tomado ya la decisión de que si no era con Sirius no quería estar con alguien mas por que aunque no se unieran el no era capas de amar a otra persona por lo que Sirius se dejo hacer sabia que eso era el mejor regalo que Remus le podía dar y lo mas valioso que poseía su amigo, ya que no era ningún objeto o algo que con el tiempo se desgastara, lo cual hizo que esa Navidad fuera la mejor de su vida antes de terminar Sirius le dio su regalo y los dos durmieron felices) bueno el regalo de Remus se los diré después" fue lo único que dijo ya que quería que los dos le dieran la noticia de que estaban unidos

Peter mostró sus regalos James le había comparado un suéter rojo y la nota de seremos amigos por siempre, Sirius le había regalado una cámara fotográfica la cual era de las mejores del mercado sabia que a su amigo le gustaban mucho las fotos por lo que creyó que era bueno el regalo y Remus le compro dos cajas de chocolate importado, junto con un albun y una nota que decía "espero que muy pronto lo llenes con los mejores momentos de tu vida"

y por ultimo Remus el cual mostró una caja de chocolates y el libro de literatura muggle el cual traía las mejores obras de todos los tiempos, cortesía de James, Peter le trajo otras caja de chocolate y una playera de color crema muy parecida a la de Sirius y Sirius le dio una cadena de oro blanco con una estrella y una luna, al reverso venían sus iniciales la carta que Sirius le había mandado decía **"que mientras la luna y las estrellas brillaran en la noche su amor seguiria para siempre"** era el mejor regalo después de ofrecer su cuerpo y alma.

"chicos Sirius y yo tenemos algo importante que decirle" dijo Remus

"verán chicos estas vacaciones nuestra relación paso de ser amigos a ser pareja" dijo Sirius por primera ves en toda su vida serio

"eso ya lo notamos" dijo Peter el cual el tema no le agradaba

"si pero lo que no le dijimos es que ya estamos" dijo Remus volteando a ver a Sirius el cual le sonrío y los dos al unísono solo dijeron

"unidos para siempre"

"wow...eso si que es fuerte" dijo James y los abrazo Peter se les unió pero seguía muy extraño

Después de una guerra de almohadas los amigos se quedaron dormidos, Sirius y Remus en la misma cama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

unos años después en el despacho de Dumbledore

"que quiere decir que James y su familia están en peligro" decía Sirius caso golpeando el escritorio

"lo lamento pero fue lo que nos dijeron nuestros espías que Voldemort va por Harry" dijo Dumbledore que parecía muy viejo sus ojos estaban mas que tristes y su porte se veía muy cansado

"por que ir por un bebe Albus, Harry solo tiene un año de vida" decía Sirius la impotencia se veía en sus ojos no podía estar en peligro sus amigos, su familia

"bien no sabemos el motivo, pero si las mediada, James quiere que tu seas su guardián secreto, pero antes de aceptar quiero que entiendas que si aceptas en tus manos tendrás la vida de James, Lily y Harry, tu solo puedes decidir, pero después del hechizo no se lo podrás revelar a nadie, eso incluye a Remus" dijo el anciano

"por que a Remus el que tiene que ver en esto" dijo Sirius últimamente su pareja había estado muy distante quería creer que era por la muerte de sus padres pero aun así ya no le decía a donde iba ni siquiera sabia si en esos momentos estaba en su casa

"Sirius el traidor es alguien cercano a James ya que Voldemort sabia de los planes que tenia James para proteger a su familia, le ofrecí que yo fuera el guardián pero el quiere que seas tu ya que el te quiere como si fueras su hermano, si aceptas, mañana se realizara en la casa de James"

"acepto seré su guardián y le aseguro que mientras yo siga siendo su guardián los Potter estarán seguros yo no los traicionaría" dijo el chico y pero tenia la duda de saber que era lo que pasaba con Remus, el era un licántropo y Voldemort les ofrecía poder y un trato justo, el les ofrecía algo que el ministerio nunca les daría tal vez Remus se dejo mover por tratar de llevar una vida normal, por tratar de ser igual y poder tener un empleo, pero una vez que estas en el lado oscuro no hay vuelta a tras y si solo había empezado como una forma de ganar su igualdad y en este punto ya no los podía dejar sabia que si Remus trataba de dejar la causa de Voldemort los matarían pero aun así no podía desprecia a su amor, a su vida, llego a una casa en una comunidad mágica, y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Remus cocinando

"Hola" dijo el lobito como saludo y beso los labios de su pareja el cual lo veía extraño

"hola" dijo Sirius saliendo de sus pensamientos la tarde paso muy tranquila y los dos se fueron a dormir mañana era un día muy importante el cual marcaría casi para siempre sus vidas

"hay Sirius en la noche estuviste muy inquieto te la pasaste hablando dormido" dijo Remus dándole un beso eso alerto a Sirius y si se volvía él el guardián y dormido le decía a Remus donde estaba la ubicación no, no podía correr ese riesgo lo mejor seria hablar con James de ese punto antes del hechizo

"estas bien Sirius" pregunto Remus que lo vio muy pálido pero en eso entro una lechuza negra la cual Remus agarro demasiado rápido y salió del cuarto

para Sirius ese acto fue lo que lo hizo tomar la decisión de que el no podía arriesgar a James, nunca delataría a Remus lo amaba demasiado como para alejarse de el, pero no pondría en riesgo a James, y una idea se le ocurrió, ocupar a Peter nadie sospecharía de el nunca fue destacado en ninguna materia como para que alguien tuviera el valor de dejarlo como el guardián de los Potter, se vistió y vio que Remus estaba en la cocina

"que traía la lechuza?" pregunto Sirius

"nada no te preocupes" dijo Remus pero se veía triste, tristeza que no noto Sirius, los dos empezaron su día normal y en la tarde llago Peter, Sirius le dijo que lo acompañara y los dos partieron a la casa de James donde se hizo el hechizo quedando Peter como el guardián secreto cuando Sirius llego Remus estaba dormido pero había estado llorando Sirius lo abrazo y Remus entre sueños solo dijo

"te amo Sirius"

al otro día Remus se veía mas decaído de lo normal pero desde que habían empezado a seguir a James para eliminarlo su relación había caído demasiado los dos extrañaban las platicas, el tiempo en el que si se quedaban callados no se hacia silicio incómodos, los dos se extrañaban, pero sabían que la seguridad de su amigo era lo principal, ese era el trabajo de Remus por eso había estado tan extraño tenia que mantener todo lo mas posible en secreto, secreto que ni siquiera Sirius debía saber por que en sus investigaciones había llegado al punto donde alguien cercano a James los estaba traicionando y aunque no dudara de Sirios lo había visto muy extraño, las ultimas miradas que le daba lo dejaban muy inquieto como si de algo se arrepintiera y esa mirada no lo tranquilizaba, el motivo de su depresión era tener que sospechar de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

Una semana había pasado y todo estaba muy tranquilo tranquilidad que a los dos amantes los perturbaba, Sirius no soporto mas las dudas y entro en el despacho de Remus busco en los cajones y encontró varios sobres de los cuales estaban firmados por distintas personas al leerlas comprendió que Remus no era un mortífago que solo estaba en una investigación eso por extraña razón lo espanto mas tenia que ir a ver a Peter y al llegar a su casa ya no había nada y no habían muestras de una pelea en ese momento entendió el error que había cometido al desconfiar en su pareja y recordó su promesa estar siempre juntos sin temores ni rencores.

Subió a su moto y fue directo al valle de Godric la noche llego muy rápido el camino era eterno, y su respiración era muy irregular por fin lo veía a lo lejos el pueblo donde vivía su hermano pero al llegar a la casa la impresión casi lo mata la casa estaba destruida, sentía que el aire no llegaba su sus pulmones la vista se le nublaba "no, no es cierto" se decía una y otra ves "no es cierto, no lo es" bajo de la moto sus piernas le temblaban entro a la casa y se encontró con el cuerpo de James sin vida sus piernas no lo aguantaron y callo hincado los había perdido y estaban muertos por su culpa solo el era el responsable acaricio la mejilla del que fue su mejor amigo, sus lagrimas caían en el suelo cubierto de polvo escucho ruidos arriba tomo su varita y encontró a Hagrid con un manto en el cual estaba dormido el pequeño Harry el semgigante había estado llorando

"es el, mi bebe" dijo Sirius en un susurro almenos no habían terminado con la vida de Harry ya que sabia que Lily había muerto por que sino la que cargaría al bebe seria ella

"se lo llevare a Dumbledore" dijo Hagrid

"dámelo James confiaba en mi, el tiene que estar con su padrino" dijo en un susurro las lagrimas no dejaban de salir estaba temblando completamente y no veía nada mas que el piso

"lo siento pero tengo ordenes" dijo el semigigante, se acerco poco a poco a Sirius sabia el dolor que estaba sintiendo el chico al haber perdido a James

Lo abrazo y escucho el llanto del joven debía estar destrozado el chico que nunca se arrepentía de nada, que no mostraba dolor por nada, el niño arrogante que siempre sonreía en estos momentos estaba en sus brazos como un pequeño, destrozado y lamentándose por primera ves en su vida.

Hagrid recordaba cuando le llego el vociferador de su madre el primer día de clase donde le gritaba que era lo peor, cualquier niño habría mostrado dolor y una que otra lagrima por todo lo que decían todos estaban impresionados pero para sorpresa todos el siendo un niño de 11 años solo sonrío y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara, cuando su padre murió tampoco mostró que le doliera, ni siquiera una lagrima callo por esos ojos azules, pero en esta ocasión era distinto el estaba mostrando una gran pena

"tomo mi moto ya no me sirve, lleva a Harry con Albus" y empezó a caminar bajo por el cuerpo de James lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo subió camino hasta el cuarto de Harry y vio a Lily acostada en el piso siguió por el pasillo hasta la cama de la pareja y deposito el cuerpo de su amigo las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y no hacia ningún intento por detenerlas, después fue al cuarto del bebe y tomo a Lily para acostarla junto a su marido, se les quedo viendo

"perdónenme, les juro que su muerte será vengada se los juro" y sin mas dejo la casa tenia un trabajo que hacer para poder seguir con su vida normal y se alejo de la casa de su amigo mas que decidido en que hacer

A la mañana siguiente Remus despertó solo, eso le preocupo ya que nunca había pasado eso, bajo a su cocina y Sirius no estaba empezó a preparar el desayuno quería sorprender a su pareja no debería tardar pero en eso llago el profeta lo dejo pasar y tomo el periódico lo que leyó lo dejo sin palabras

"Voldemort ha sido derrotado" decía el titulo y las imágenes de la casa en casi ruinas lo dejaron helado

"esta noche fueron atacados los Potter matando a James y Lily Potter los cuales se encontraron en su cama el pequeño hijo de este matrimonio sobrevivió pero fue recogido por Albus Dumbledore que no ha dicho donde estará la criatura.

Le damos un agradecimiento el pequeño que fue el único que sobrevivió en ese ataque, ahora el mundo mágico puede dormir tranquilamente gracias al niño que vivió.

Remus dejo caer el periódico sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y parecía que nadie le importaba como dar gracias por ese maldito hecho, habían dos muertes y nadie decía nada "por eso Sirius no llego" se sentía muy mal pero para acabar su día alguien llego por la chimenea era Dumbledore se veía muy serio

"Remus acompáñame" dijo el se acerco y en ves de volver a ocupar la chimenea se aparecieron en una calle había gente gritando, había mucho pánico el pudo captar palabras que lo perturbaron mas

"si el los mato" "que los había traicionado" "Sirius" eso lo ponía mas nervioso al acercarse pudo ver un gran cráter y volteo hacia donde estaban los aurores, Sirius estaba preso pero se estaba riendo que estaba pasando trato de acercarse mas pero un auror no se lo permitió

"tengo que hablar con el" dijo tratando de pasar

"no se puede, no lo entiende es un acecino altamente peligroso" le dijeron para alejarlo

"no, el no…" dijo Remus, pero vio que movían a Sirius el no dejaba de reír

"Sirius…SIRIUS" gritaba Remus el animago volteo a verlo pero al ver que era Remus bajo la cabeza, la risa había terminado, Remus no entendía que había pasado vio cuando se lo llevaron y se acerco a Albus el estaba con Fudge

"es una pena el pobre Peter esta muerto"

"no podía ser cierto primero Lily y James y ahora Peter y Sirius se lo llevaban tenia que saber que había pasado, Albus se volteo hacia el aunque según ya no había peligro el Director seguía con la mirada cansada y su típica sonrisa no existía, "Remus, al fin supimos quien era el traidor siento que tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias, lamento lo que tengo que decirte Sirius nos traiciono el era el guardián de James y aparte mato a Peter, lo lamento" y se retiro

Remus se quedo sin palabras eran muchas cosas para el, no era cierto, tenia que estar viviendo una pesadilla, no supo como llego a su casa, ni siquiera cuando se acostó de lo único seguro era que había estado llorando toda la tarde, se paro tenia que comer pero al entrar, el desayuno que había preparado para cuando su amado llegara a comer, su sonrisa era mas triste se sentía muerto, sin amigos, sin pareja su mundo de felicidad no podía durar mucho el destino siempre fue cruel con el, comió las cosas su mirada ya no reflejaba la esperanza que tenia de vivir en un mundo mejor con sus amigos solo mostraba resignación, Resignación a un mundo solo, un mundo donde nadie lo quería, donde solo era una bestia, una animal por su condición, y ya no poseía la fuerza ni el apoyo de ninguno de sus amigos todos se los había quitado Sirius y lo que mas le frustraba era que no podía odiarlo lo deseaba con toda su alma pero no podía solo había una pregunta que tal ves nunca tuviera su respuesta y solo era POR QUE?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 años después

"Black ha escapado de Azkaban" decía el diario el Profeta, Remus que en ese momento tomaba una taza de chocolate la tiro toda no podía ser cierto nadie escapaba de esa cárcel y como dicen las desgracias nunca vienen solas a su casa llegaron Albus y Minerva los dos con una mirada muy seria

"Remus te necesito como nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras" dijo Dumbledore

"yo… pero ningún padre dejaría a su hijo ante un licántropo" dijo Remus

"no te preocupes por eso ya lo arreglamos, pero te necesitamos, tu mejor que nadie conoce a Black y según los del ministerio Black va hacia Hogwarts"

"como lo sabe?"

"por que en las ultimas noches que estuvo en Azkaban Sirius solo repetía lo mismo _esta en Hogwarts_" dijo Minerva

"entonces va por Harry?" pregunte incrédulo no podía ser, su odio era tan grande hasta escapar de la Azkaban la cárcel de mayor seguridad

"eso creemos" Remus ya no sabia que creer, por que lo hacia, que era lo que lo estaba moviendo para actuar así y Albus le pedía que fuera para mantener a Harry protegido de alguien que empezaba a creer que nunca conoció, pero se lo debía a James y no le podía fallar

"lo haré" y así fue al colegio

Cuando volvió a ver a Harry sino hubiera sido por los dementores y que los ojos de Harry eran verdes lo mas seguro era que lo hubiera abrasado era idéntico a James ese era un año muy largo pero almenos podría contestar la pregunta que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo

La respuesta fue la mejor que le pudieron dar Sirius era inocente y Peter era el traidor, Sirius era el que había acorralado al traidor y su risa era por verse atrapado en la trampa de Peter, verse atrapado el uno de los mejores magos y bromistas de todos los tiempos, había ciado en una trampa

Yo solo lo pude abrazar y sentí otra ves el calor de su cuerpo pero por mi culpa el tenia que seguir prófugo, nunca se me olvidaba cuando era luna llena y en ese momento lo tuve que pasar por alto dejando que Peter escapara y yo casi mato a Sirius pero el estaba bien.

Después Voldemort regreso y seguía cuidando a Harry aveces me visitaba pero su estancia era mucho mas corta lo único que me encantaba era que al menos cuando estaba con migo se veía relajado ya no llevábamos la relación de pareja por que ya éramos casi desconocidos y yo sentía que Sirius no había escapado por mi, sino por Harry y su venganza, por lo que me sentía desplazado, después de una temporada sin ver a Sirius me dijo que la orden seria en su antigua casa Black.

El tendría que estar encerrado por su posición de prófugo y así nos vimos viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya que Dumbledore no lo quería dejar solo algo de que seria muy descuidado y peligroso si yo me iba, las cosas iban mejorando entre nosotros se podía decir que éramos los de antes y el amor que sentía por el no había cambiado pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, Harry había estado yendo y me encantaba verlo pero no todo podía seguir así les dije que la desgracia me sigue por lo que una tarde Severus nos aviso que Harry había ido al ministerio para buscar a Sirius, como era de esperar Sirius quería ir y yo tuve un muy mal presentimiento

"Sirius no vallas" le suplique

"Moony tengo que ir" me dijo tomándome de los hombros el ya nunca me llamaba así

"no te quiero volver a perder" dije en un susurro, el me beso después de catorce años deseando tenerlo lo había vuelto a hacer

"no me pedreras" fue lo único que me pudo decir antes de salir corriendo al ministerio y lo vi pelando con Bellatrix mi mal presentimiento creció

"puedes hacerlo mejor" dijo Sirius burlonamente y el segundo rayo dio en su pecho, Sirius entre sorprendido se vio caer y atravesó el velo, mi mundo por segunda vez se destrozo y ahora para siempre me quería morir en ese momento pero cuide de Harry

Al llegar a la casa Black me sentía mal ninguna lagrima había salido de mis ojos, al entrar mi vista se dirigió a las escaleras, Sirius siempre que llegaba alguien bajaba corriendo, me dirigí a la cocina tome un vaso de agua pero aun no reaccionaba que Sirius ya no estaría junto mi, subí las escaleras iba así a mi cuarto pero al pasar vi la recamara de Sirius mi curiosidad fue mucho mas grande que mis ganas de acostarme y olvidarme de lo que había sucedido.

Empuje la puerta y al entrar vi la cama desecha eso solo me hizo sonreír cuando fuimos al colegio así fuera de día o de noche su cama siempre estaba desecha, me acerque despacio mis recuerdos golpeaban mi mente una tras otras me senté en la cama sabia que Sirius no quería volver a vivir en esa casa los recuerdos de desprecio de sus padres lo lastimaban demasiado pero siempre fue un Black como para demostrar que en verdad le dolía, vi su mesa me acerque quería saber que había hecho antes de que pasara esto, en la mesa estaba unos pergaminos y unas fotos tome las fotos era cuando fuimos al colegio James sonreía y abrazaba a Sirius, la siguiente era una de Peter tratando de espantarme siempre había sido muy torpe y yo estaba cerca de la luna llena por lo que mi oído estaba mucho mejor, su broma fue un desastre total, en la siguiente Sirius me abrazaba y me besaba, había otra de todos incluso Lily, no supe en que momentos empece a llorar solo lo note cuando una de mis lagrimas callo en la foto.

Por que el destino me odia tanto, por que no me deja morir y vivir a los que en verdad lo deseaban, deje las fotos en la cama y tome los pergaminos habían muchos notas todos las habíamos hecho en el colegio eran los regalos de Navidad pero hubo una que me llamo la atención era escrita por Sirius su letra se veía peor que de costumbre pero bueno tomando en cuata que se vio que la escribió de rápido

Querido Remus:

Si estas leyendo esto es por que no tuve el valor de decirte las cosas de frente quiero pedirte disculpas, perdóname por dejarte solo, perdóname por no cumplir mi palabra de cuidarte, pero al menos puedo decirte que mi promesa de amarte por siempre la cumplí, no hubo día que dejara de pensar en ti y no había noche que maldecía por haber dejado a Moony solo.

Las personas llevaban la cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaba por las veces que había visto el sol alumbrar a la fría cárcel pero yo no podía yo me deje llevar por las veces que la luna aparecía en el firmamento maldiciendome y odiándome por no poder ayudarte, y saber que me odiabas por haberte dejado solo, por ser según un traidor, pero almenos eso se pudo arreglar almenos pudiste volver a creer en mi, sabes aunque no mentí en la casa de los gritos solo que omití parte de la verdad no sabia si tu me creerías o si quisieras que hablara de lo que alguna vez fuimos y yo arruine.

Perdóname por desconfiar de la persona mas pura y sincera que he conocido, perdóname por que fui un ciego y aunque decía que te amaba dude en un mal momento, pero sabes aun pensando que eras el traidor te amaba y nunca te hubiera reclamado nada, no tenia el valor de hacerlo he pensado en si hubieras sido tu el traidor que habría hecho y sabes a la conclusión que llegue, que solo te hubiera preguntado por que? y que hice mal para perderte y después trataría de regresarte a mi lado ni siquiera al de Albus solo al mío, pero bueno creo que me alargue demasiado solo perdóname y aun recuerdo mi promesa "**que mientras la luna y las estrellas brillaran en la noche mi amor seguiria para siempre"**

Sirius

Me deje caer en la cama mis pulmones se llenaban del perfume de Sirius, mis lagrimas eran desesperadas "por que me dejaste" susurre no se cuanto tiempo paso ni me interesa pero baje ya que escuche que alguien había llegado mi estado debió de haber sido deplorable pero Dumbledore llego

"Remus tengo buenas noticias si sobrevives a esta guerra podrás recuperar a Sirius" y me dio un pergamino, no entendía que pasaba y Albus pareció que me entendió

"el atravesó el velo vivo si quieres recuperarlo solo tienes que recitar ese conjuro pero no quiero que lo hagas mientras esta la guerra ya que para que traerlo si lo podrían volver a matar" y me sonrío

yo lo recibí y lo guarde.

Pasaron dos años y Harry gano, no salimos bien tuvimos muchas perdidas pero una nueva vida empieza ya que casi todos los mortífagos murieron por lo que solo tenemos que volver a empezar tratando de curara las heridas de los que se fueron yo por lo mientras conseguí el permiso para ir al departamento de misterios para ver al velo que me robo a mi perrito por dos años.

Albus me dio una oportunidad de seguir con el, estoy enfrente del velo desdoblo el pergamino y empiezo a recitarlo bien no se que estoy diciendo pero de algo estoy seguro esto tiene que funcionar ya que Albus jamas jugaría con migo, el velo se empieza mover mucho hasta que deja una parte al descubierto de el se ve una figura parada lo reconocería así habrían pasado mil años, el empieza a caminar hacia mi yo sigo con el ritual una ves termino el velo regreso a su forma normal abraso a Sirius y el se desploma entre mis brazos han pasado tres días y Sirius abre los ojos

"Remus dime que no es un sueño" me dice en un susurro

"no lo es… bienvenido" dije con una gran sonrisa

"gracias a Merlín, me sentía muy mal por haberte vuelto a dejar…por cierto donde esta Harry que paso en el ministerio" se veía muy alterado

las preguntas me sobresaltaron "tranquilo todo Bien" dije sonriendo "Harry derroto a Voldemort en estos momentos esta en la universidad de auror siguió sus pasos pero esta bien esta superando las muertes que hubieron"

"cuanto tiempo paso?"

"dos años"

"por que no me trajiste antes?" pregunto, se veía sentido

"por que no podía superar que volvieras a morir prefería saber que pronto estaría contigo a tener la angustia de perderte… sabes no creo poder superarlo"

"perdóname me pongo a reclamar y no pense en lo que sentiste" me dijo sonriendo

se levanto de la cama y me toco la cara poco a poco se acerco, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se tocaron y nuestras manos recorrieron la cálida piel de la persona que teníamos enfrente como hacia años no lo hacíamos, al menos tenia la oportunidad de una vida con Sirius y sin Voldemort por lo que tengo la esperanza de poder vivir feliz sin una guerra que nos destruya poco apoco.

lo que paso después es otra historia.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hola!

Como están espero que les gustara la verdad yo estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, toque los puntos que mas me gusta de la historia de los dos canes, se que tal vez fue muy rápida pero casi todos sabemos que esos años debieron ser muy difíciles, pero aun así estoy feliz es la historia que a tenido mas éxito de mis publicaciones, y espero no defraudar a nadie, nos vemos en mi siguiente historia gracias por lo que leyeron y los que me dijeron que continuara aquí esta, les agradecería que me dejaran como lo vieron que me fallo acepto todo menos amenazas de muerte ni maldiciones imperdonables bueno.

¡¡hasta luego!


End file.
